The present disclosure relates to a graphene device, and particularly to a graphene transistor having a sublithographic channel width and methods of manufacturing the same.
Graphene provides high mobility of charge carriers that may be suitable for future electronic devices. However, a graphene sheet for high performance field effect transistor applications must be limited to one or two graphene monolayers, and have a gate length and a gate width that are limited to nanoscale to form a band gap. For example, the lateral dimensions of a graphene sheet must be limited to dimensions less than 20 nm to generate a usable band gap compatible with current field effect transistor technology.
The minimum lithographic dimension that can be printed directly on a photoresist layer employing a single lithographic exposure is referred to as a critical dimension. As of 2013, the critical dimension is about 32 nm. Thus, patterning a graphene sheet employing lithographic techniques to generate a usable band gap is difficult.